My Valentine
by Sasune
Summary: [The slightly revised 2nd version. I fixed most of the errors] A Tsukasa and Mimiru Valentine ficcie. Tsukasa is a guy in this story...srry. And there is Subaru bashing.


_Kidie: Sine the first version only got flamed I decided to revise a little and the repost it.  
Vanessa: I think this one is a tad better koi.  
Kidie: Thankies, I guess I'm not good at Hack ficcies.  
Vanessa: But we all still love you koi.  
Kidie: Awwww, now on with the ficcie!_  
  
_Warning: Subaru bashing_

_Disclaimer: I do not own .HackSign or the characters at all._

_Note: Tsukasa is a guy in my story and this is very OCC/AU! This is also the revised 2nd version! And yes Ido know that Tsukasa is really a girl in the story but I don't wanna write a yuri fic right now.  
  
Hai - Yes  
Okaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Ohayo - Morning  
Mina-san - Everybody  
Kyuuen - Courtship; Eternity  
Konichiwa - Hello  
Koishii - Love; beloved_

**Mine**

I woke up and felt my heart nearly jump up through my throat. Today was Valentine's Day, the worst holiday in the world.  
"Mimiru! Wake up, you have school!" a mature female voice called out.  
"Hai Okaa-san," I climbed out of my bed and got dressed, my eyes caught a picture of my dad on my dressed and I broke down crying. Today, five years ago, Otou-san had died.  
I gathered myself together and silently promised myself to get through this horrible holiday. There were couple every where on this day, no matter where you were.  
I walked slowly down the stairs and to the kitchen. I saw a container and a card with my name on it meaning Okaa-san had already left. I opened the card, a valentine. Probably her attempt to cheer me up, it didn't work.  
Gathering the lunch container into my bag with my books, I slipped my shoes and jacket on before heading to school.  
  
I arrived at school and met up with Mita who was talking to Subaru.  
"Ohayo Mimiru-chan," Subaru smiled, I hated her guts. She was too much of a goody-good. I tried becoming her friend but found it hard so I usually just stayed away from her as much as possible, I did not want to upset the others.  
"Ohayo mina-san," I put a fake smile on my face, it worked, and they both fell for it and smiled back.  
We walked into the school and then split to our lockers. I found a beautiful white rose taped to my locker. I walked over to it and read the tag out loud.  
  
_Mimiru,  
I hope you are not busy later. If you wish to give me and love a chance then go to locker 415 at lunch._  
  
I was lost completely; no map or compass could help me find my place right now. I pulled the rose carefully from my locker and noticed the thorns had been removed. I smiled then placed it in my locker before heading to my next place. I was anxious to meet this mystery person.  
Math and Japanese droned on making the morning seem as if it was never going to end. But when it did I ran to the 2nd floor to abandoned locker number 415. There was a small pink piece of paper with my name written on it.  
  
_Mimiru,  
I see you wish to meet with me. If so then come to Kyuuen Park (I made that up, I don't know if it exists). Be there by 1 pm. The school has already been informed of your absence, do not worry._  
  
This person was very mysterious and tricky; I had to admit to that. I was even more determined to meet them. But then I thought of just two months ago, how I helped save Tsukasa escape from the world. What was he doing now? I had always felt something pulling me to him and I realized it was love. But Tsukasa didn't love me, no. He probably found someone else. He lived in a city nearby with Bear. Bear had adopted him and took him away from his abusive father.  
I then decided I should leave for Kyuuen Park to meet this mystery person. I exited the school and began my walk to the park.  
  
There at the park I noticed I had 1 minute left until my mystery person showed themselves but who stepped from behind the tree in front of me made me gasp.  
"Konichiwa Mimiru-sama," a watched the wave master step in front of me. I couldn't breathe or speak.  
"Tsukasa..," I managed to squeak quietly.  
"Hai, Mimiru-sama," Tsukasa answered. Was this a dream?  
"Are you-?" Tsukasa stopped me with a simple nod. I nearly cried, my dream had come true. Maybe Tsukasa did love me.  
"Happy Valentine's Day Mimiru-sama. Aishiteru," he spoke softly.  
I threw my arms around his neck and murmured my reply softly in his ear, "I love you too Tsukasa."  
Tsukasa pulled away from me then handed me a bouquet of white de-Thorne roses. They were even more beautiful than the first one.  
"Tsukasa, you have no clue how much this means to me," I cried, he wrapped his arms around me and allowed me to cry on his shoulder.  
"I think I do Mimiru, koishii," Tsukasa said. "I will never leave you, I promise."  
  
_Kidie: Okay, so there weren't many changes but they still are an improvement, ne?  
Rei: Yep.  
Vanessa: When did you two get her? points at Rei and Kai  
Kai: Just now.  
Kidie: Yay! But gotta go now. You too late. Later!_


End file.
